AACTG 306 - A Phase II, randomized study of the antiviral activity and resistance interactions of 3TC + ZDV, D4T or DDI vs. monotherapy DDI or D4T in HIV-infected individuals with 200-600 CD4 cells and non previous nucleoside experience.